peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 July 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-07-12 ; Comments *Loudon Wainwright III's 'School Days' and 'China Girl' by Iggy Pop are both played because they mention Marlon Brando. These are listener suggestions following John's off the cuff comment that 'Pocahantas' by Neil Young must be the only one to mention the actor (see 28 June 1979). Pete Wylie is one of the correspondents who suggest the Iggy Pop track. *Peel has noticed that Loudon is in the UK at the moment and wonders if they will be able to get him in to record another session. This appears to have been arranged, with the session recorded on 1 August. Also in the country is John Fahey, from whom they weren't able to entice another session. *John notes that the Public Image Limited single is at #32 in that week's singles chart, and the Siouxsie & The Banshees single is at #33. (Both had been on Top of the Pops that same evening.https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b047pf91) Sessions *Agony Column #1, recorded 12th June 1979, repeat, originally broadcast 20 June 1979. No known commercial release Tracklisting *'Files b ,c' begin at start of show *F-X: Souths Going To Rise Again (7" EP) Southern Rock SR4501 *... File a 'cuts in near end of nex track at 0:00:47 following a weird meteor commentary on tape. *Dead Kennedys: California Über Alles (7") Alternative Tentacles 95-41 *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: Powder Finger (album - Rust Never Sleeps) Reprise *Agony Column: Losing My Lust (session) *Dangerous Rhythm: Disco Dilemma (7") Red Rag *Public Image Limited: Death Disco (single) Virgin *Jah Wobble: Dan MacArthur (7") Virgin *Joy Division Disorder (album - Unknown Pleasures) Factory *Loudon Wainwright III: School Days (LP - Loudon Wainwright III) *''tape flip file a *continues (few seconds of earlier recording on '''File a) *Boomtown Rats: It's All The Rage (b/w I Don't Like Mondays) *Monochrome Set: Eine Symphonie Des Grauens (single) *'Files b,c' cut out *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Mittageissen *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Playground Twist (7") Polydor *Agony Column: Dietician (session) :JP: "Speaking of diets, one or two people have actually mentioned in the last week or so that I had claimed six, eight weeks ago that I was going to go on a diet and try and lose a great deal of weight and have wondered why I've said nothing about it since then, because when I first mentioned it I also observed that my measurements at the time genuinely were 40-40-40. And this is not a healthy condition for a chap who's approaching 40 years of age, you see. So, I have since then lost about a stone and three-quarters. My measurements now I should think are probably something in the order of 38-38-38, but at least it's slightly more appealing." *Stepping King Miguel: Coconut Park Rock (7") Lightning *Glass Torpedos: Heart Surgery (b-side 'Someone Different' 7") Teen Beat *Joy Division: Day Of The Lords (album - Unknown Pleasures) Factory *timecheck - 11:06 *Rezillos: I Can't Stand My Baby (single) Sensible *Adam And The Ants: Whip In My Valise (7" b side - Zerox) Do It *Iggy Pop: China Girl (album - The Idiot) - requested by a Pete Wylie from Liverpool. *Family Fodder: Playing Golf (With My Flesh Crawling) (7") *'File a' cuts out File ;Name *a) 1979-07-12 Tape 414.mp3 *b) 1979-07-12 John Peel Radio 1 DB090 *c) 1979-07-09 Peel Show DB090 v2 ;Length *a) 1:16:45 *b) 0:42:43 *c) 42:14 ;Other *a) File created from T414 of 400 Box. *b) File created from DB090 of the Derby Box. *c) File created from DB090 of the Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. Re-rip with slightly clearer SQ ;Available *a) Mediafire *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box